Unjustified
by Mistynox
Summary: Whoever thought that Draco Malfoy would turn to Ron Weasley for help must be mad. But when sexual abuse at home threatens to take over the Slytherin's life, Ron seems more than willing to lend a hand, at the risk of his heart and also his well being. YAOI
1. Discoveries

Author's Notes: This is my first ever upload on fanfic! ^ ^ Yay for sick days giving me time to write! Please no flames, positive reviews please. Thanks!

**Ron's POV**

I remember when his hair first started to get long. I had seen him at the beginning of the year, hunched over his Potions book and twisting his hair around his finger. He had the tip of his wand in his mouth in concentration, and was completely consumed in his work. I couldn't take my eyes off him for hours, just watching him study. I wondered what he had been doing all summer. His hair had never been that long that I remembered, and he was so skinny! It didn't look like he had eaten anything since sixth year graduation. I was tempted to go and get him a plate of food from the house elves; they favored me, and I knew they weren't fond of him.

He looked up once, his almost white hair hanging over his face to just below his nose. It was mussed from his playing with it, and his blue eyes shined from reading. His skin was still as perfect as ever, with slightly darker eyebrows that stood out on his bony features. His lips were such a perfect pale pink, slightly chapped and turned up. That was when I realized he was smiling at me.

I remember feeling my ears turn red. He was smiling. _Smiling!_ Not smirking, not sneering, _smiling_. At _me!_ It was a soft smile, genuinely friendly and, it seemed to me, slightly sad.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything, and after a moment, he seemed to realize he was staring and he turned a soft rose color before looking hastily back at his book.

I played it off, thinking maybe he was in a good mood that day. That or maybe the shepherd's pie had been laced. But the next day, in one of the many classes that we shared, he did it again. And again at dinner one night, and again on the stairs. Every time it would happen, I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it for days, seeing his face everywhere I went and seeing his smile in the oddest of places. I had absolutely no idea what was going on. After a few months, I still couldn't figure out why he was acting so differently to me that year.

I was in the library again, studying for an Astronomy test that I should have started preparing for weeks ago. I had developed some study skills over the years, believe it or not, but I was still prone to forgetting when my exams were, and had found that the library was the one quiet place to focus. The dusty musk of leather and aged paper floated around me and I was drowsy from long nights alone in the Gryffindor common room in front of text books. I heard the familiar sound of a chair being pulled back, and I glanced up to see him sitting down at a table a few yards off. He didn't see me, at least not that I knew of, and he was studying some very old book that was nearly falling apart.

I watched him for a few minutes, all thoughts of Astronomy gone from my mind. I don't remember exactly what made me do it, or exactly how it all happened, but the next thing I knew, I was pulling out the chair next to him and sitting in it to face him.

He looked at me, slightly bewildered. "Ron," he said, and blinked once, blond eyelashes batting.

I recall blinking back, trying to hide my shock. I couldn't think of another time when he had ever called me by my first name. What happened to Weasley? Weasel? Weaselbe? Weasel King?

"Malfoy," I managed after a moment. We just looked at each other for a minute. I was leaned forward, my elbows on my knees, and he was sitting up straight, looking down at me, still unsure what was going on.

"Why do you keep smiling at me?" I asked after an eternity.

"Is that such a crime?"

"No, but it's out of your character."

He didn't say anything back. I took a breath. "I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it, I'm just confused. For the past six years you've treated me like shit. But you haven't said one mean thing to me all year, and you've been smiling. I don't understand."

"People change," he said, looking away.

"No, they don't, Draco."

He looked back at me, startled.

"You're letting your hair grow," I said, not taking my eyes away from his.

His hand went up to it instinctively. "Oh, that? Hardly noticed. I've just had other things to worry about."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing."

His hand slowly fell into his lap, and he stared at me, obviously not knowing what to say.

"You've lost a lot of weight. You didn't need to lose any."

Here, he looked startled, more so than before. "I- Yeah, I j- Well." He made an odd sound, somewhere between clearing his throat and coughing. "I've got to-"

He stood so abruptly that he nearly knocked over his chair, and it made a sick scraping noise against the wooden floor. He didn't look at me again before he fled. He just sprinted off, leaving the book open on the table. I glanced at it when he was gone, seeing it wasn't a text book like I had thought.

It was a book on how to deal with being raped.


	2. Nightmares

**Draco's POV**

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! I-I left the book! Shit shit fuck shit damn! He's smart enough to figure it out from there! _I groan, and it turns into a sob.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" I yell at myself through tears, whipping around to face the window. I lean my arm against the wall above the glass, and place my forehead on it. It's almost Christmas, I realize with a sigh. I'll have to go back to the Manor for the holiday. _Father will be angry with me if I don't_. The thought makes me cringe. I can't afford to make him angry again.

I wipe my nose on the back of my hand, making an unattractive sucking noise as I do. Part of me pulls to go back and get the book. Another part of me argues that if I do, Ron will most likely be there. I make a small whining sound. If he's there, he'll want to talk. I want to talk to him, yet I don't want to get anywhere near him. I want to get my book back, yet I think I might be better off without it. It's what's been making me crazy lately, anyway.

Stupid fucking book. _Pick one person and smile at them when you see them. It will show that you trust them, and they'll want to listen. _Some advice that was.

What if I did say something? Would he listen? I honestly don't know how to answer my own questions. Why had I picked him anyway? I can't remember. Probably those Weasley freckles. I had envied them as a child.

I run my left hand through my hair, finding no knots, as usual. I still have my forearm leaning against the wall as I use my left hand to start loosening my tie. _Oh, well,_ I decide with a shaky sigh. _There's nothing I can do about Ron right now. _I pull off my tie, and it's quickly followed by my wool pull over. I walk towards my bed as I un-button my shirt and start to toe off my shoes. I've got to get some sleep before I go back to the Manor. I haven't been able to sleep there since last June.

My shoes and shirt lay in a heap on the floor, and soon my socks and trousers join them. I burrow myself securely under the covers, pulling all of the blankets over me. I'm not sure where the other boys that share this dorm with me are, but I don't care. It's quiet now; the only sound the soft fire glowing in the middle of the room, sending a golden orange glow across my face and under my eye lids when I close them. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep at Hogwarts, but even here I can't escape my nightmares.

It had been going on for a few weeks. The summer night air floated through the rooms, down the halls, making everything uncomfortably humid. My mother was off with her friends, drowning herself in red wine, I was sure. I had gotten so used to what was going on that I had stopped trying to resist. If I did, it would only create more problems for me.

He sat in the chair he had put in my room, his hair hanging over his shoulders and his fingertips thrumming together. He was stark naked and half hard. I stood a few feet off, my hands folded in front of me, the only cover I had from his cold eyes other than the black collar he had given me. It had a tag; a perfect silver circle, clean of any engravings or marks. My head hang, hair covering my downward gazing eyes.

After what felt like hours of him staring, I was amazed I didn't have marks on my skin from the way his eyes raked up and down me. Finally, he patted his lap and said, "Come to Daddy, pet."

I took a few steps forward timidly; afraid of what he had planned.

Bad idea.

He growled. "I _said_… Come to _Daddy_, pet."

I did as he said this time, climbing into his lap like he had taught me.

"Next time you will not receive a second chance." His voice was frozen, and as he spoke he held the tag of my collar, pressing his thumb flat against the front and tugging at it rather harshly.

I yelped a little when he did, but quickly hushed myself. "D-deepest apologizes, sire," I barely managed to whisper.

"Apologizes aren't _good_ enough."

He moved his hand quickly, wrapping it around my tiny neck just below my jaw bone and squeezing hard.

I felt my eyes widen and my mouth fell open. I gasped liked a fish out of water. I couldn't breathe! My first instinct was to fight back. I put both my hands around his wrist, trying to pull myself away from him or push him away. He was holding too tight and it hurthurt_hurt_! I started chocking, fighting like a panicked rabbit to get away. The whole time all I could see were those eyes, so much like my own, and his sick smirk.

The sound of the ocean pumped through my ears and my muscles ached as the corners of my vision had started to go a blurry black before he let me go with a shove. I landed hard on the carpeted floor, coughing and gagging while oxygen flooded me again. My hand went to my neck in shock as tears began to brim my eyes.

I looked up to see him touching himself while he looked down at me. He was hard as a rock and weeping, discolored with restraint. His long fingers danced over the hardened flesh and I could see him quivering with excitement. When he spoke, I could hear it in his drawl.

"Now… Are you going to behave yourself?"

I nodded limply, my mouth open in near disbelief as tears begun to roll down my cheeks.

"Then hands and knees. _Now!_"

I did exactly as I was told, and soon I could feel him standing on his knees behind me. He placed those frigid hands on my hips before pushing in me dry. Lightning bolts of pain shot through me and I screamed.

I wake up in a cold sweat, breathing hard like I've just run a marathon. My hair is tossed and plastered against the back of my neck. I'm sitting up, and I'm not sure how I got like that. I see Blaise watching me a few beds over. All he can do is shake his head.

"You need help, Malfoy. I can't sleep with you screaming in your sleep like that anymore. It's getting old. Grow up some."

He lies back down with a huff, but I stay as I am. How much longer can I live through this? The other boys already expect something is wrong, and some of them sleep with silencing charms around their beds. Would it kill them to see what's right in front of them? This thought makes me think of Ron, and I want to cry.


	3. Slight

**A/N:** Special thanks to my nea for helping me.

Just wanted to clarify: this is seventh year, and Voldemort has already been destroyed. Dumbledore is still headmaster, and Snape teaches Potions. Lupin teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, and is steady with Sirius. That'll come in later. I may even write a scene of the. ;3

Please feel free to review, alert, favorite or anything. :'D I've got one alert now, and only 2 reviews, all from the same person. The more feedback I get, the better. Pleeease? :'D

**Draco's POV**

The next morning, I wake up late, and have to run to Potions because I've already missed the first few minutes. I accidentally slam into the door as I arrive, falling and spilling my books. The whole class turns to look at me, and Snape stops mid-lecture. I thank my lucky stars that he's my godfather; if I had been any other student, it would have been my neck, and my reputation for a start.

Still, shame colors my face up to my ears as I scramble to get my books and mumble an excuse. Snape shows mercy by continuing his lecture and twenty some sets of eyes one by one pulled away from me. But as I reached for my Astronomy book, I feel my hand brush up against someone else's. I glance up instinctively.

It's Ron, and he's smiling at me sweetly. We lock eyes for a minute before I realize I'm staring at him. I swallow and pick up my books hastily before going to my seat.

It proves to be exceedingly difficult to concentrate on the lesson today, and I jumble down notes to make it seem as if I'm actually paying attention. But the whole time, all I can think about is Ron. I glance over at him when Snape turns his back, and I see that he's taking notes as well, his left hand resting on a pile of his belongings.

_Thu-dump._ He has my book sitting on the top of the stack.

I look back at my paper, dipping my quill in my ink and spilling a bit on the parchment. I don't want this to get complicated. I'll get the book back from him at the end of class and be done with it. Quick and clean.

But after we're released, there seems to be a slight change of plans. He makes his way towards me as I'm gathering my things, and he stands a few steps off. He's obviously being careful, as if he'll make a wrong move and I'll vanish into thin air.

"That must have been embarrassing earlier." He's sympathetic, and it seems genuine. "I was going to help you, but you were done before I could."

"It's alright. Thanks, though." I avoid eye contact and readjust the way I'm holding my things.

"Anytime." I glance up to see him smiling still, and neither of us know what to say for a moment.

"You left this," he says, offering my book along with a friendly smile.

I look at the book for a moment. "Thanks," I manage, and reach to take it.

But as I do, he steps towards me and pulls me closer to him in a swift movement. "You _can_ talk to me, Draco. Just say the word and I'm all ears." He smiles, seeing the double meaning behind his words before going serious again. "Honestly. Just talk to me. Please."

Before I even have time to react, he lets go and turns around to leave. My heart seems to be attempting to work its way up and out my throat as I use shaky legs to walk out of the class.


	4. Depature

**Ron's POV**

By the time holiday finally came around, I was almost desperate to talk to Draco. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and I were waiting for the train, and the whole time all I could do was look for the Slytherin. I heard Harry tell a joke, so to make it seem like I knew what was going on, I pretended to laugh with the rest of my friends. As I did, I saw Draco out of the corner of my eye, sitting across the way on top of his trunk, his face buried in a copy of a Muggle novel, entitled 'One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest'.

"Hey, guys," I said, trying to feign casual. "I'll be back in a sec."

They hardly noticed, consumed in their conversation. I walked away rather quickly, weaving through the crowd of students to get to him. He saw me as I walked over, and lowered the book into his lap.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

"Hi," he replied. "Happy Holidays."

"Same to you. Going back to the Manor?"

He nodded, and I saw a flash in those blue eyes that told me what he actually wanted to say. _Unfortunately_.

Not knowing exactly what to say, I changed the subject. "Are you riding with anyone?"

He shook his head, looking down at his book for a moment. "Naw. I don't have any friends that are going home for the holidays."

I realized later how happy I must have seemed then. I beamed and straightened up a little. "Great!"

He looked up at me confused, but also slightly amused. "Why is that a good thing?" he laughed.

My smile vanished and I turned my usual shade of red. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I was just gonna ask if you wanted to ride in a cabin with me."

He smiled up at me. "Oh, well in that case, I guess it is a good thing. I'd like that." I felt another prickle of self-accomplishment at that, and we grinned at each other for a moment before the whistle of the train pulls our eyes apart. Draco stood and started pulling his trunk towards the platform as everyone begun to scurry around.

"Here, let me help," I said, and grabbed onto the handle as well, my hands almost on top of his. My arm slid against his, and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up while my heart pumped out a healthy dose of adrenaline. A small shaking feeling was present in my stomach for a moment, and I let out a small breath. We glanced at each other and I knew my ears are red, but when Draco smiled and laughed a little, I chuckled and played it off, trying desperately to ignore what a large reaction such a small thing had created in me.


	5. Desires

**Author's Notes:** Again, special thanks to my Nea for helping me. ^ ^

**Draco's POV**

I sit down in the cabin with a huff of air, smiling and buzzing like an idiot. _Ron's so sweet!_ I think fondly as I wait for him; he had gone to get something from Harry. I run my hand through my hair, twisting it around my finger. When I realize what I'm doing, I hurriedly put my hand back in my lap; it's such a feminine thing to do, but it's a habit for me. Now I know why girls are always playing with their hair if it's long; you don't realize you're doing it.

But the reason I'm so ashamed of the femininity of it is because I am, in fact, a homosexual. If word were ever to get out, my life would be altered completely, so I keep it under wraps. For this reason, I am unbelievably jealous of Lupin and Black; they're so happily out with everyone. They live together at Hogwarts; walk around hand in hand, kissing in public and not thinking a thing of it. I long so desperately to be able to live like them; open with the fact that I long for a man's love.

It goes without saying that I do not enjoy the things my father does to me. Do not think poorly of me, because what he does is not pleasurable. He's awful and cruel and he hurts me. That's not love.

I've known about my sexuality for years, fantasizing about men underneath my sheets at night. I'd dreamed of sucking them off, pushing them back against a wall and taking the delicious, heavy heat into my mouth while I work myself as well. I can't tell you how many wet dreams I've had in my life time; waking up with heavy breathing and sticking to my sheets from sweat and, more often than not, some other form of bodily fluid. Never once have I looked at a girl and been able to see myself with her intimately, but the men, oh all the men I've wanted. Needed. Craved. Obsessed over so heavily that I've nearly driven myself mad. But never once have I dared to let these desires and feelings show.

I glance out the window, a slight smile on my face as I think about Ron. He's so sweet to me; not pressing matters that I didn't want to speak about, trying so hard not to frighten me or make me feel uncomfortable. Not to mention the fact that he had aged so well. He had grown in to a perfect Weasley; tall and muscular from years of Quidditch, creamy skin covered in freckles. With a flare in my stomach, I wonder how much of him is freckled underneath his clothes; if he has any secret, bare, unmarked place that I could find and make mine.

Abruptly, my expression changes. Is he- Could he possibly- No, there's no way. I couldn't be that lucky. Surely he's with Granger, or has been in the past.

I don't have time to dwell too much more on these thoughts, though, because Ron's back. He smiles and sits down across from me, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees to fumble with his bag. "Sorry that took so long. Harry and the lot were teasing me."

"Oh?" I ask. "What were they making fun of you for?"

My question makes him turn red, something I realize I'm rapidly becoming addicted to doing, and he starts fiddling with the straps on his bag more attentively. "Oh, uh." He clears his throat. "N-nothing terribly important. You wouldn't be interested. It's kind of embarrassing, actually."

This sparks my curiosity, and instantly I'm wriggling forward in my seat. "Ooooh, now you've _got_ to tell me," I say, eyes glittering and mouth grinning.

He glances up, giving me a crooked half-smile. "No, honestly, it's very embarrassing."

I groan at him, and playfully shove his shoulder. "Come on! If you tell me, I'll tell you a secret, too!" I hope this will persuade him, and luckily, it does.

"Okay, _fine_," he laughs, but then slowly his face changes from amused to slightly scared. "Please promise you won't think differently of me. Promise."

I blink at him, eyebrows pulled down in confusion. "I-I promise," I said, not knowing exactly why this was necessary but going along with it anyway.

Ron looks at his bag, redder than I thought possible, and he hesitates. I don't press him; giving him time seems like the right thing to do. "They were teasing me because I got an owl this morning from my ex-boyfriend."

_Thu-dumb_. I feel my eyes widen without me telling them to. _Boy_friend? As in _male?_ I'm silent for a moment, but when I realize that this might give Ron the wrong impression, I start smiling, and lean back in my chair, crossing my legs and putting my arms up on the back of the seat. I can't help the few small laughs that escape me.

"My, my, Ron. It seems you and I have more in common than I thought."

He glances up at me. "Oh?" is all he can say, giving me a knowing and understanding look.

I can only nod.

Now he smiles, leaning back in his seat as well. He looks at me for a few long moments, and I stare right back. I watch his expression change into a devilish grin. "Who would have thought…? A flaming Malfoy."

I swallow the chuckle that works its way up my throat, thinking instantly of my father. "Yes," I say, trying desperately to cover up the humor I find in this. "Who would have thought?"

We are both quiet for a moment, just looking at each other, hardly breaking eye contact. Almost at the same time, we both seem to realize how much we stare at each other, and we break into a fit of giggles.

"_So_?" I say enthusiastically once I'm able to talk again. "Are you going to tell me about this old flame or not?"

He blushes a little again. "Well, do you honestly want to know?"

I give him a hard look that makes the obvious answer even more apparent.

"Okay, okay!" he laughs. "Well, do you remember Oliver Wood?"

I go wide-eyed with a huge grin. "Wood? You went out with Wood?"

With a playful roll of his eyes, he nods. "Yeah, starting about 4 months before his graduation."

"That's so sweet!" I almost squeal, wiggling my hips excitedly. "Did you two stay together after he had to leave?"

He seems almost eager to tell someone about the rest, as if he'd never been able to talk to someone about it before. "We tried to. All summer long we snuck out together and it was so much fun. But my leaving for school again made it hard for us to see each other. Also, he had work, and it just didn't seem to be working after a while. We sort of drifted. And I mean, come on. I was a fourth year, and he was already an adult. I didn't want to tie him down, you know? He was at the prime of his life, and I didn't want to keep him from having fun. Does that make any sense?"

I nod, my smile gone with a more sympathetic look."That's actually rather sad."

Ron looks downward for a moment before looking out the window at the passing scenery. "You're right. I still think about him sometimes. You know… about what all could have happened." He opens his mouth again to say something else, but closes it, and doesn't say anything else.

I hesitate to give him time in case he changes his mind. "You shouldn't let it make you sad, though, Ron," I say, not knowing what else to do.

He looks back at me for a moment before getting up. He sits down again next to me, putting himself between me and the window. I'm confused, but I can't ignore the flutter of feelings in my stomach at how close he is to me. His right leg and my left are almost pressed together, and his shoulder is leaning on mine with just the right amount of pressure. I can smell him, I realize, and inhale. He smells like grass or hay, and some sort of soft cologne that makes me want to shiver. I am so consumed in my thoughts I nearly jump when he speaks.

"The letter… He wrote to tell me that he's getting married. To… to a girl." He's quiet for a long time, and I don't dare speak. Finally, he breaks the silence, but is looking out the window. "Draco… do I have the right to feel betrayed?"

I honestly don't know how to answer him, so, I say, "I'm not sure. It's been a few years, but I honestly wouldn't know. It does seem a little off, if you ask me, though."

He nods, still looking out the window. "Thanks. I just wanted to see what you thought." I watch him as he watches the land, and pretty soon I see his eyes begin to drift closed. His breathing slows and pretty soon, I can tell he's asleep. I watch him in fascination, unable to take my eyes away even for a second as he dreams. After an hour passes, however, he stirs in his sleep, twisting and putting his head on my shoulder that's closer to him, and placing his hand on the other, hanging his arm from it. I look down wide-eyed, feeling an odd sensation in the base of my stomach and the tops of my legs.

He stays like this until the train whistles loudly, and he jolts awake with a gasp. When he realizes where he is, he rubs his eye. "Sorry… I didn't mean to-"

"No," I say immediately. "It's fine, trust me."

He looks at me, sleep still present in his gaze, and smiles. We chat a little before the train comes to a stop, and reality comes back to me with a snap.

"I've got to go meet my father," I say as soon as we stop moving, and stand up. "I'll see you after holiday, I hope."

Ron smiles. "I hope so, too." He pulls me into a soft hug, and I stop breathing for a moment. When he lets go, he says, "Want to ride back with me?"

I grin hopefully. "Sure! Send me an owl over the break, okay? I've really got to go. Thanks for the ride. It was really nice." I walk out, but wave after I'm out of the door. As I scurry off to find my trunk, I hear him open the door to watch me walk off and call,

"Happy Christmas, Draco!"


	6. Authors Note

bA/N:/b D: No, this isn't what you were all hoping for! I'm at my dad's house, and I won't be updating Unjustified until I get home. I should have done this a while back. However! I might write a few short oneshots. c: Don't stop checking my page, pleasepleaseplease! :D

Also, I want to give a HUGE thank you! :DDD You guys have been GREAT! I've gotten so many favorites and alerts. ;3; It really really makes me happy. You guys are the ibest!/i Keep up all the supportive reviews! You can only imagine how much joy it brings me to read a comment of someone saying they love it and can't wait for more! ^ ^

All my love! Misty


End file.
